


Gravity

by LaheyHale



Series: Somewhere Beyond the Sea [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanish Speaking Silver, They're Really in Love, low key but still, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint has a meeting at 8:30 with his kitchen staff. Silver has other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Or: The super self-indulgent "Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff." "I'm Stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So to those of you that I talk to know that I've been planning this for a couple months now, and I just now got around to writing it. It's finished !!! It's really just a lot of self-indulgent fluff and these two tortured souls getting to be happy and in love.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Silver had been seated at his desk late on a Sunday night working on the latest chapter of his book. It had been coming along nicely, the words finally starting to make sense in his head and on paper. He made sure that he balanced his books with equal parts of fact and opinion, making for a longer and more laborious task. The last time he checked the clock was when he poured his final cup of coffee for the night. He felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing that it was nearing eleven, he figured that he should probably stop ingesting caffeine so that he could get a decent night’s sleep. He fixed his coffee, using the same mug he’d been using all day, a dark blue one with constellations scattered around the cup and a compass on the side. He set the cup down next to his computer, comforted by the whirring of the machine and the faint sound of the documentary that James was watching on the television. He continued to type out his chapter, occasionally stopping to scan print sources next to him for accurate statistics and information.

Around one, James got up off the couch and planted a light kiss on the top of Silver’s head. He reached down and grabbed his boyfriend’s now empty coffee mug from beside him. John closed his eyes and sat back in his chair as he heard the noise of the faucet turning on in the kitchen, followed by the sound of the dishwasher opening and closing back. When Flint stumbled back into their shared living space, John opened his eyes and shot a tired smile in his boyfriend’s direction. Even though he could feel the exhaustion creeping in, he was still able to appreciate how perfect James looked. His short red hair was loose, the ends curving towards his face. His t-shirt was large on his muscular frame, the collar low enough to expose the freckles at the top of his chest that Silver found so endearing. His sweatpants slung low on his hips, clinging to his strong thighs.

Silver was almost too lost in appreciating his boyfriend to hear the quiet “I’m going to bed,” that was muttered to him. Flint moved towards him slowly, his footsteps thudding softly on the hardwood flooring. Flint reached out and he felt a strong, warm hand on the tense muscles in his shoulder, the thumb kneading into the knots there. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Silver reached towards Flint’s free hand, twining their fingers together. He brought his knuckles down to his lips and kissed them gently, the warmth from his lips bringing a warm smile to James’ face. “I’ll come to bed soon. Go get settled in, _mi amor._ ”

With that, Flint leaned down and kissed Silver softly on the lips, a chaste but meaningful touch. “Goodnight, John,” he said as he walked towards their shared bedroom.

He finished the chapter that he was working on, spending another half hour on his book. He saved the document and shut his computer, clicking the lamp off next to him. Sighing heavily, he grabbed the blanket that had been on the back of the chair and walked back towards the bedroom. It was dark in their apartment, the only light filtering in from the city abuzz around them. As Silver walked into their shared room, he made sure to open and shut the door as quietly as possible. He smiled to himself as he heard soft snores coming from the direction of his sleeping boyfriend. Stumbling over to the bed in the dark, he draped the blanket over James’ bare arms leaning down and pressing a light kiss on his forehead. Walking around to his side of the bed, he climbed in beside his boyfriend, draping an arm across his chest and scooting closer to him. Subconsciously, James scooted closer to the heat that Silver provided, turning onto his side in the process, his back pressing against Silver’s strong chest.  
…

Half past seven, Silver began to stir. Before he opened his eyes, he could tell that the sun had begun to rise over the skyscrapers of New York City. He came to slowly, taking inventory of how his body felt after his late night writing session. His neck was still a little sore and his lower back ached. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight before him. James had turned in his sleep, his head now pillowed atop his bicep. His arm and leg were slung across Silver’s lithe body, clinging to him tightly. He noticed that his arm had fallen asleep from the weight of James’ head, and he wiggled his fingers to try and regain feeling. Mostly, however, he felt Flint’s hard dick pressing against his thigh. Silver smirked as he tried to move his arm from behind his boyfriend’s head as gently as possible, shifting so that he was facing him instead of laying beneath him. Silver knew that James held a meeting with his kitchen staff every Monday morning at 8:30. Silver also knew that James was going to be late for that meeting.

Once he had disentangled himself from the taller man’s long limbs, he maneuvered James to lay back against the bed, being careful not to wake him. He had other ways in his mind to wake up his lovely boyfriend on this beautiful morning. Silver tossed his shirt off the side of the bed, crawling down underneath the duvet in between James’ thighs. His erection was tenting his boxers even though he was only half hard. Silver leaned down further, kissing the outline of his shaft through the tight cotton of his boxer briefs. He made quick work of his boyfriend’s underwear, pulling them down his thighs. He stopped what he was doing once he had shimmied James’ boxers past his knees to stare at James’ powerful thighs. Even in sleep, it was easy to see where his muscles rippled beneath his freckled skin, the outline of his quads apparent even when he was completely relaxed. Silver felt as if he could write poetry about those thighs, how the power in them was impressive no matter what Flint was doing. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembered those very thigh muscles rippling in his mind when Flint’s thighs flexed with effort as he rode Silver relentlessly a few nights prior. Silver was pulled from his reverie when he heard a snort from above him, thinking that he had awoken his sleeping beauty in his shifting around on the bed. His own dick was stirring in his sleep pants from the smell of James beneath him coupled with the memory from the other night. He took the base of James’ shaft in his hand as he leaned down and started to swirl his tongue around the head. He moved his eyes up to look at the sleeping face of his boyfriend, waiting for those green eyes to open as he intensified his ministrations. Taking as much of his dick as he could in his mouth, Silver pumped the base with his hand, grinding his own hips down on the bed beneath him. After about a minute, he felt a hand move into his hair and heard a groan above him as he saw red eyelashes flutter to reveal green eyes peeking down at him.

He smirked as best as he could around Flint’s dick, moaning when he heard that gravelly, sleep hoarse voice saying “John, fuck.” He felt his dick twitch against its confines and the mattress at this, opening his throat and taking Flint as far down as he could without choking. He stayed there, bobbing his head up and down his shaft quickly. At this, the taller man threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, moaning lowly. “Fuck, good morning to you, ah, too,” he managed to get out as he felt Silver move his head back up and swirl his tongue around the head once again. 

One of Silver’s hands gripped his thigh tightly, no doubt leaving bruises. His other hand moved between his legs towards Flint’s entrance. As soon as he pressed his finger against the delicate skin of his hole, James was coming with a low moan of Silver’s name. John worked him through the aftershocks, his stormy blue eyes taking in the look of pure ecstasy on his boyfriend’s face. 

He moved up pale freckled skin, kissing the lose skin of his stomach, feeling the strong abs that were hidden underneath the thinnest layer of pudge. He loved James’ body more than anything he’d ever seen before, he loved every single freckle that dotted his skin, the outline of his abs, the hard lines of his collar bone and jaw. He kissed up James’ neck leaving marks until he finally mouthed at his jaw and across his cheek to his lips. He touched his forehead to his lover’s, touching the tips of their noses together before smiling and whispering “Good morning, _querido._ ” 

Flint smiled before moving his lips up to close the gap, kissing Silver tenderly. He could taste himself on Silver’s tongue, and he brought his hands up to frame his face, brushing the curls that had fallen out of Silver’s bun throughout the night behind his ear. It was then that he realized that Silver was still rock hard against his spent dick. “What can I do for you, baby?” he asks as he brings his hand down to hook his fingers in the waistband of Silver’s boxers. 

Silver lets out a breathy sigh against his neck, mumbling “ _¿puedo cogerte?_ ” he kisses his neck near his ear, “ _¿por favor?_ ” he adds on a whine.

Flint shivers, his dick stirring in interest against Silver’s solid body. He sucks in a deep breath, groaning out a “yes, please, fuck.” He moves to rid Silver of his boxers completely, dragging his the rest of the way down his body as well. 

“ _¿Quieres mis dedos?_ ” Silver asks as he sits back on his calves, rubbing his hands up Flint’s sides. Flint loves it when his John gets like this. When he gets really into what they’re doing, he’ll revert back to Spanish, and Flint loves every single minute of it. He loves how eloquent it sounds on John’s tongue, the way that his mouth perfectly forms the words that were once so foreign to him.

“Yes, John, please,” he starts, reaching for one of Silver’s hands as he trails his way back up James’ torso. “Please, my love.”

Smirking at the desperation in Flint’s voice, Silver reaches for his left leg, planting a kiss to his inner thigh and another to the inside of his knee. He reaches for the tube they keep in the top drawer of the nightstand, letting go of Flint’s fingers to squirt lube on them. He presses two fingers into his hole, which has James crying out a sob of his name.

“ _¿Te gusta más?_ ” he asks as he leans down to press more kisses to Flint’s chest.

“Yes, please, John, I need you. I need you. _Te necesito,_ ” he whines out, which has John pulling out his fingers and slicking up his dick with another drop of lube. 

He places James’ leg down to the side of his hips, lining himself up. Before he pushes in, he laces his fingers with his boyfriend’s, leaning down to kiss him as he slides in slowly. They both groan as Silver pulls out and pushes back in. They squeeze each other’s hands tighter, kissing messily as Silver speeds up, pushing in deeper and faster. 

He sits up and lets go of one of James’ hands to reach up and caress his face. The change in angle causes him to hit his boyfriend’s prostate straight on. This leads to James moaning Silver’s name loudly, grabbing at his ass with his newly freed hand.

“ _Tu eres tan hermoso, mi amor, te amo,_ ” Silver whispers in Flint’s ear, “ _te amo mucho, corazón._ ” 

It only takes a few more thrusts until Flint’s coming for the second time that morning. He tightens around Silver, causing him to tumble over the edge after his boyfriend. Silver pulls out slowly, ignoring the burn in the back of his thighs. He lays down next to his boyfriend, flopping his head down on the pillow. Flint turns his face towards Silver. Green eyes meet blue ones as they once again touch their foreheads to each other. 

“I love you so much, John,” Flint whispers before he tilts his chin up in order to connect their lips. They kiss lazily, Silver’s hand reaching up and tangling in James’ hair. James reached around and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s slim hips, kissing him deeply before pulling away and smiling at the Spanish man in front of him. 

“I love you too, baby.” They sit up in the bed, and Flint turns around to look at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 8:15.

“Fuck! I’m gonna be late.” Flint shoots out of bed looking for his boxers and a pair of pants, “and it’s all your fault!”

Silver laughs at James in his haste to find clothes. “Yeah, I didn’t hear you complaining ten minutes ago! I think the words you used were ‘I need you John’.” 

“You’re such a little shit, John Silver, but I will always need you and I love you.” He says as he pulls a shirt over his head, leaning down towards where John is sitting. He kisses him quickly once then turns to toe on shoes and hurry out the door. “I’ll be home later! Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone!”

“Me?” Silver shouts back, “do something stupid? Never.” He laughs again as he adds, “I love you too! I’ll see you later. Have a good day.”

He hears the door shut and lays back against the pillows with a laugh and a smile on his face.

 

~Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations- (all are from my knowledge of Central American Spanish, I know John's probably Spain Spanish, but I'm more familiar with Central American Spanish, super sorry if any of these translations aren't quite right. I tried lmao.)
> 
> Mi Amor- My love  
> Querido- Dear  
> ¿Puedo Cogerte?- Can I fuck you?  
> ¿Por Favor?- Please?  
> ¿Quieres mis Dedos?- Do you want my fingers?  
> ¿Te gusta más?- Would you like more?  
> Te necesito- I need you  
> Tu eres tan hermoso, mi amor, te amo. -You are so beautiful, my love. I love you  
> Te amo mucho, corazón- I love you so much, sweetheart.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading (:


End file.
